Once Upon A Fence
by I Luv Captain Jack
Summary: Written for the DG Ficexchange on LiveJournal. Ginny finds company in an unexpected place during her seventh year.


Ginny walked into Hogwarts for her seventh year with a little less confidence. She walked slowly down the hall, letting random people pass her as she headed to the Great Hall. Her friends were all gone; she was the only one left. Ron and Harry had gone to work with the Ministry as Aurors. Hermione had finished her Seventh year during the summer in record time and was now working from home pregnant with her and Ron's first child. She stepped into the stone castle feeling lonely as ever.

She hadn't really wanted to come to school for her last year, but her parents had forced her. There was nothing she could do about it because she wasn't seventeen yet. The feast finally ended and Ginny could finally go to her dorm. She was rooming with all new girls this year and quickly found out she would not be best friends with any of them. They were all annoying and just went on and on about their hair and make-up.

She laid on her bed with the curtains closed to shut out the world, or at least her dorm. Unfortunately, the curtain didn't do much for the noise and she was stuck listening to four girls jabber for half of the night. It was not the best way to start the year.

.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny walked out of lunch not really wanting to go to her afternoon classes. She had already suffered her way through History and Transfiguration and had no desire to go to Charms and Potions today. She didn't even want to be at the school at all. She cursed her parents under her breath; she probably looked like a crazy person. A group of first years gave her weird looks, confirming her assumption. She glared and they scrambled.

She headed back to her dorm to drop off her school bag and robes. As soon as the bell rang for afternoon classes to start Ginny stole out of the Gryffindor common room and headed straight for the statue of the one-eyed witch. She needed to escape the confines of the school. It was her own prison and she was a convict trying to escape. Lucky for her it was a lot easier to escape school then an actual prison.

She reached the end of the tunnel and slipped into Hogsmeade without being seen. Without her school clothes she blended in. No one would think twice about her. Ginny wandered the streets for a while finally making her way to the Shrieking Shack.

She charmed a piece of the fence so it wouldn't break under her weight and sat on it. She looked out at the rest of the town. She could see people milling around and hear the faint sound of the bells ringing as people entered and exited shops. She heard their laughter ringing through the air. Ginny lost herself in the world of other people.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ginny, don't forget practice tonight!" Shanda yelled to her as they passed in the halls. Shanda was the Quidditch Captain and one of her roommates, but they hardly ever saw each other outside of practice. Shanda gave up trying to befriend Ginny after a few weeks and just came to trust her as the other chaser. Ginny didn't want any friends at the school.

She smiled half-heartedly at Shanda and headed to class. She had Muggle Studies this hour and that was one of the only classes she regularly attended. She liked learning about the Muggle culture. Other than that she ditched a lot.

She sat through Muggle Studies only half paying attention because they were learning about things she already knew and she had no way of getting out of class. As soon as the end bell rang shouted throughout the halls she found her Quidditch gear and practically ran to the field. She was the first one there as usual and took her time warming up while the rest of the team slowly made their way out to join her. They had gotten used to seeing her there first.

Shanda ran them through all of their drills leaving Ginny tired, but energized at the same time. After practice she showered, changed, grabbed a snack from the kitchen, and then headed to the One-Eyed-Witch statue with the adrenaline from the day's practice still racing through her veins. She was ready to escape.

She was almost to her spot when she realized that someone else was already sitting there. She slowed her pace to make sure it wasn't anyone from the school to get her into trouble. When she didn't recognise his silver blond hair she slowly approached him and tried to get his attention.

"Hey!" When he didn't answer she tried again, clearing her throat loudly and obviously. He still didn't even glace in her direction. He was facing forward, sitting on her part of the fence and she was walking up at an angle. She could see he had high cheek bones and smooth skin. His hair was just the right length, not too long and not too short. It reached his ears, but didn't completely cover them. Ginny noted that he was attractive, but it didn't matter because he was invading her space.

She was right next to him before she realized he had on headphones (A Muggle listening device used for music players you could carry in your pocket.) and couldn't hear her because the volume was up really loud. She heard the faint buzz of some rock band coming from his headphones. Ginny walked up to his side and tugged at the cord connected to the earphone. He jerked his head in her direction looking not exactly happy to be interrupted.

"Weasley? What are you doing here?"

Ginny realized who it was and burst out laughing. She sobered up quickly when she realized he was glaring at her. Why would anyone waste such perfect looks on someone who could act like such a jerk?

"You're in my spot," replied Ginny to a not so thrilled Draco Malfoy.

"Your spot? Actually, I think this fence is public property." He smirked at her.

Ginny replied curtly, thinking she had already won, "Actually that fence belongs to Hogwarts and since you are not a student anymore; therefore, you need to move."

"I used to go to Hogwarts and this fence belongs to Hogsmeade not Hogwarts. I know the names are very similar and a small brain like your can easily mix the two up."

"Excuse me? Hogwarts built the Shrieking Shack, including the fence, in 1971 when Remus Lupin turned eleven and started attending the school. Hogwarts owns it."

"No, the Shrieking Shack was built over a thousand years ago when Hogsmeade was founded, about the same time as Hogwarts. The Whomping Willow was planted in 1971 and the passage that leads from the tree to the building was dug."

"When they dug that passage they assumed control over this property."

"No, they got permission to use it, but they do not own it."

Ginny glared at his smirking face. "Not worth it," she muttered under her breath and sat down on the fence next to him. They were practically touching. He turned to her giving her the how-dare-you-invade-my-space look. She had enjoyed that fight more than she would ever admit to anyone.

"What are you doing?"

Ginny just smiled innocently up at him. "Sitting. Is that a problem?"

"Yes, that is. I was here first," he replied haughtily. He straightened up so he was sitting with perfect posture, trying to intimidate her. She wouldn't fall for it.

"Well now I'm here to," she said, staring back at him. "Deal with it Malfoy, I didn't come here to fight."

"Whatever," he said before facing forward again and replacing his headphone. They sat in silence for a long time. When it started to get dark, Draco got up and left without a word to Ginny. She watched him walk off into the distance thinking that he could have at least said goodbye to her. Right then and there she decided he was a stuck up prick. She sat for a few more minutes and then decided it was time for her to be getting back to the castle.

Ginny entered the tunnel back to Hogwarts with a mind full of questions. That had been one of the weirdest encounters she had ever had. First off, Malfoy had been listening to a Muggle device and he was strictly against Muggles. Had that changed, or was it just a coincidence? Second, he was in_ iher/i_ spot. No one had ever come close to even guessing where she disappeared to. Her roommates all had their own theories, but they were all wrong. It was just plain strange that was where Malfoy had chosen to sit.

She walked the now familiar path with speed, avoiding all the little pot holes and rocks. The dirt walls surrounded her. She could smell the moisturised earth in the air and taste it when she breathed. It probably wasn't healthy to breathe in that much dirt.

She started wondering Malfoy had been at the fence. Was this the first time he had been there? Was someone on to her spot? Did they send Malfoy to spy on her? Was she being followed by Voldemort's left over followers?

She thought about telling the Trio about the encounter and then quickly decided against it. They would all take it way over board and it would mean telling them she had been skipping class. All of them, especially Hermione, would not be happy with her. Harry would immediately call for Draco's arrest and then scold her for hanging out with dangerous people when she should be in school. Ron would just want to beat him up and their mom that she had been ditching. Hermione would car less about Draco and lecture her about the importance of schooling.

She reached the statue and checked to make sure there was no one out side before efficiently pulling herself into the castle. Ginny blended into the crowd of passing students with ease and started towards Gryffindor tower still contemplating what to do about Malfoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny didn't go to her spot for a few days just in case someone was on to her. Instead she had to actually go to class or hide out in the library. Madam Prince would always know if she did anything wrong so she couldn't ditch class. She actually had to attend her classes, then hide out and do her homework in the library.

She waited until the scheduled Hogsmeade trip that Saturday before visiting the Shrieking Shack. The weather was still warm although it would soon turn chilly. Ginny wanted to enjoy the nice weather as long as she could. When she reached Hogsmeade her fence was empty. A few students were milling around after coming to look at the famous haunted house, so she headed back to the castle. She took the designated path because it was one of the few days she was allowed to actually be in Hogsmeade. It was funny how that worked out. She wanted to be there when she wasn't allowed and not there when she was allowed. Ginny decided there was something wrong with her brain.

She grabbed her school bag before going to the library. She was stuck actually writing the two foot essay about her wand core instead of going to her fence to think about it. She picked a table in the back and set to work. Madam Prince kept glancing over just waiting for her to do something worthy of a detention. After all no one stayed in the castle on Hogsmeade trips unless they were up to something.

She would go back to Hogsmeade later when all the students were safely back in the castle. When she was finally granted the pleasure of escaping the castle her fence was still hers. For weeks she kept a close eye out for the blond but he never showed up, and slowly she began relaxing back into her routine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was barely passing all of her classes (except Muggle Studies in which she held the highest grade in the class). She ignored all of the warnings from her Professors and continued her routine of skipping class and going to Quidditch practice. She did just enough homework to not fail and worked as hard as she could in practice. She actually cared about Quidditch.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was currently number one, but they were all secretly worried about the upcoming game against Slytherin. The Slytherin team had gotten better since the last time they had played them and Ginny could only hope that her team had gotten better too. They had barely won the last game against Slytherin. Ginny suited up in her armour for practice and headed out to the field to get started. Unfortunately she only had a few minutes before the rest of the team showed up because the Slytherin team had just ended their extra practice session. They were playing a game the next day and had taken advantage of the empty field.

They all scowled at her as she passed them coming out of the locker rooms. She just smiled sweetly. Too sweetly to be sincere and they knew that. She put all she had into the team practice determined to improve. After practice Ginny decided to skip dinner and head to Hogsmeade. She was almost there when a bolt of panic shot through her. Draco Malfoy was sitting in her spot. Again.

She panicked for a moment, but then decided to not worry about it. She had enough things to worry about at the moment. She just walked over calmly and sat down next to him. He glanced over at her curiously before completely ignoring her. They sat in silence, neither talking. They didn't talk to each other the next few times they met up by accident either. After a week Ginny started to get curious. Why did he come to her spot and why did he come all the time now?

She had seen him there three times this week and was really starting to get worried that he was there to get to her. She decided to ask him the next time she saw him. She was snapped out of her reverie by the bell. She was the first one out of the classroom and was on her way to the fence before you could say "Alohamora." She thought about what she was going to say the entire way there. She was nervous because she didn't want him to think she was spying on him, and she didn't know how he would react. They were very good at not talking.

She was disappointed (for once) to see the fence empty. She sighed to herself before sitting down. She zoned off and started to think. She was worried about her grades because her mother would not stand for it if she was not passing. She was attempting to attend all of her classes at least two times a week instead of her usual once a week. It was not exactly easy and it cut down her time in Hogsmeade, but she was passing.

She was also worried about the upcoming Quidditch game. The beaters were struggling to keep up with the new drills and the Chasers, her included, were having trouble managing the new moves. Shanda was so nervous she even tried talking to Ginny about it. The whole team didn't want to lose to Slytherin. It would be a huge let down to the entire house if the snakes beat them.

She shifted her position slightly and the fence creaked, but held under her weight. Ginny decided it was probably time to renew her stabling charm on it, but she was being lazy and decided it could wait until next time.

Ginny was so zoned out that she didn't even notice when Malfoy sat next to her. The fence made a very loud, not very pleasing sound as his weight was added to its load. He turned to her.

"Hey."

"Hi?" she replied, a little surprised that he was talking to her and he didn't have his headphones. Every time she had seen him he always had the Muggle device on him.

"What? I'm just trying to start a conversation." His face was innocent looking, well as innocent as a gorgeous eighteen year-old boy's face could be. He was waiting for his answer.

Ginny was even more confused now. The pattern was now broken and she didn't break it. She was lost at what to do. She just decided to play along and eventually her questions would be answered.

"Sorry, it's just I'm not used to talking to you. Usually you just ignore me."

"Well usually my Ipod is charged so I have no reason to talk to anyone, but unfortunately it broke yesterday and I haven't gotten it fixed yet," he said, looking forward again. She decided he looked nervous.

"Well that's not good, but you should be able to get one soon. There is a store that sells them in the next town over. I got mine there."

His head snapped around to her. "You have one?" he said in surprise, then looked embarrassed. He insulted to her to try and counter it. "Well I guess that makes sense, you are a Muggle loving Weasley."

She scowled at him. She was just trying to be nice and he had no right to criticise her family. "Well I guess I shouldn't expect a high and mighty Malfoy to have any respect."

"Well at least I'm not a Muggle lover."

"Then what are you? You own a Muggle Ipod and Muggle headphones, crappy ones I might add."

"I am a Pureblood who happens to like Muggle music and their listening devices. That doesn't make me a Muggle lover at all."

"It does to! Purebloods hate Muggles. That means they hate i_everything_/i Muggle and if you don't hate everything you're automatically a Muggle lover."

"Okay, well I don't hate Muggles, but I don't i_love_/i them."

"Well do you love Muggle music?"

"Well it's all I listen to. I got sick of the crap they play on the Wireless."

Ginny smiled knowing she had just won the argument. "You just admitted it."

He looked at her horrified. "I did not admit to anything!"

"Yes you did. You just said you like Muggle music over Wizard music. That proves you are a Muggle lover just like me," said Ginny smugly. He didn't reply, but he did try and move away from her a bit. The fence did not agree and a loud crack rang out. Both Draco and Ginny ended up on the ground on top a pile of broken wood.

It was very uncomfortable, but Ginny burst out laughing. It became contagious and soon Draco joined in. They laughed hysterically for while, neither able to stop because as son as they tried one of them would start laughing causing it to start all over again. Eventually they both ran out of breath and calmed down enough for Ginny to notice something was very wrong.

She turned to Draco and said very matter-of-factly, "You BROKE my fence!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny forgot all about asking Draco why he came to the fence after he broke it. She had made him fix it and after a few "Reparos" and some strategically placed Sticking charms. It was now in better shape for sitting on than ever.

Draco was there almost every day and soon he was the only person Ginny enjoyed talking to. She looked forward to the days when he was there. They fought over many more pointless things like who was the smarter person, who was better at Quidditch, what was the best colour of a rainbow, etc… They were all so meaningless, but she enjoyed the fights more than she would ever admit.

Draco eventually got another Ipod, but it now usually stayed in his pocket. He was usually waiting at the fence by the time she got there. Ginny started attending her other classes more after she lost a bet to Draco. He knew she didn't go very often and he had finally found a way to force her into it. Somehow he had known that Ginny would lose.

Ginny knew he didn't have a job and finally convinced him to start looking for one. Not many places were interested in hiring a former death eater even if he had turned out good in the end. She tried to help him as best she could, but her power was limited when no one she knew liked the name "Malfoy."

He became her one and only friend. She knew that it was unlikely that he thought of her as a good friend. He probably just considered her a fight buddy or something. A few months had passed and their relationship grew stronger, at least on her part.

They had started to owl each other on the days they could not make it to the fence. Ginny learned about his life at home and the reason he was escaping too. His girlfriend had recently left him for his best friend, so he needed a way out. He needed a place where he could forget her. That's what the fence was for. Ginny told him the real story behind Harry and her, not the one that got splashed all over the news. They started trusting each other.

Ginny was now attending all her classes and doing really well. Draco found a job at a Muggle store near his apartments. He sold Muggle electronics which gave Ginny a laugh every time she thought of it.

Ginny began to find her self looking forward to their meetings on the fence. She began to wait anxiously for his letters, even if it was just a note saying he couldn't make a meeting. She began looking for him even when she knew she wouldn't find him. She was definitely attracted to him, but she would never have a relationship with him. He was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley; it just wasn't natural for them to be together. They were total opposites.

It was the beginning of October and the weather started to grow colder. The wind picked up and the air began to nip at their skin. She and Draco started meeting inside the Shrieking Shack because even the rickety old building was warmer than being outside. The Whomping Willow passage was the easiest for Ginny to use now. It led her directly into the Shack so she didn't have to sneak in like Draco did. The Shack was supposed to be completely sealed off on the outside, but the wards had worn off slightly over the years. Draco was now able to slide one of the boards coving one of the back windows and slip inside.

The inside of the shack was completely torn up. Remus had done a lot of damage to the basically anything that was in the house and then time had covered it all in dust. There were two torn up couches along the walls; both were so trashed neither Draco nor Ginny dared to sit on them. There was a table that was on its side with only half of one leg still attached. It also had a huge hole right in the middle. The chairs that had gone to it were strewn across the room in pieces.

The only thing that they trusted with their weight was the bench to a piano. It had been separated from the actual piano itself and hidden under a ruined bed frame upstairs. The actual piano was broken cleanly in half. One side was upstairs near where they found the bench and the other half was smashed all throughout the first floor.

Ginny had found some decent seat cushions that they put on the bench to cover up all of the scars Remus had left on the wood and that became their new meeting spot. Ginny decided she liked the bench way more than the fence. The cushions made it a lot more comfortable than the fence. She had an excuse to sit closer to Draco. She loved the excuse to be close to him.

They usually saved all of the important conversation for their letters and spent their time together having random fights about things like rainbows and monkeys. When they were on that bench they never brought up the past. The only thing they were there for was to have a good time. They didn't worry about unimportant things like homework and paying the rent. Everything just seemed to fade away when they were together.

Two weeks before the Halloween feast they met up at the bench. Draco was already there when Ginny walked in. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her school robes this time because she didn't need to hide. The only person who would see her was Draco and he didn't care what she wore to their meetings. He was wearing dark jeans and a fitting white polo shirt. She recognised the logo on the shirt from the store he worked at.

Ginny took off her outer robe and threw it on the more presentable couch before taking her seat next to Draco. He smiled at her and she smiled back finally relaxing after a hectic day.

"How was your day?" he said.

"Blah," she replied laughing slightly.

"Oh wow, that good huh? What happened?" He asked, moving so he was straddling the bench.

Ginny smiled at him before replying. He knew her so well by now she mused to herself. "Well, I was assigned a shit load of homework in Transfiguration, my worst subject. I have to write five essays on things I don't know about. I got a detention for not going to my last detention, and I don't think the team is ready for our next game against Ravenclaw."

He laughed, saying, "The detention thing is your fault, the team will be fine, and I will help you with your homework."

Ginny adjusted her uniform skirt and turned to face him as much as she could. "Yea yea, but I'm going to hold you to that homework thing. I need all the help I can get or that is going to take me forever to finish, and it's your fault I'm even going to class."

"That is a good thing. You should be attending class."

"Uh huh," she said, purposely ignoring the comment.

"I can see how much you care," he said sarcastically.

She just smiled innocently, but she knew it didn't look very innocent. He rolled his eyes.

"So what are you doing for Halloween?" she asked him after a moment of silence.

He glanced at her before looking at the wall and saying, "Actually, I was hoping we could do something together. We can just go to dinner or something like that. Keep it simple. We can go to the Muggle town so no one will notice you're a student." He looked back at her curiously waiting for her reaction.

"Like a date?" She became nervous and her heart began to race. He was an amazing friend, but did she want to be more than that? They were meant to hate each other and it would cause a lot of problems. She wasn't even sure she felt for him that way.

"If you want," he replied too quickly. "Or we can just go as friends."

Ginny took a moment to decide. The more she thought about it the more it sounded like a bad idea, no matter how appealing it sounded.

"I can't. I think I'll just go to the feast. That way you can pass out candy from your apartment." She felt instantly bad when she saw his disappointment, but she stuck to her answer. It was for the best.

"Oh," he said. Then he got a weird expression on his face that Ginny couldn't quite place. When he looked at her she realized he was being completely honest.

"Ginny." He paused, glancing away for a moment as if trying to get the right words. Then he said, in a voice just above a whisper, "I think I've fallen for you."

She stared blankly at him for a moment as the words registered in her head. Draco Malfoy had fallen for iher/i of all people. She gasped slightly. He waited for a reply. Ginny unconsciously moved her head closer to his.

"Draco I…" she trailed off. He took it as a good sign and moved even closer to her. She couldn't get her brain to work fast enough. His face slowly came closer and closer. He was inches from her lips, when she came to her senses. She jerked away suddenly. He moved back looking disappointed.

"I can't," she said with all the firmness she could muster. She couldn't be with him. It wouldn't lead to anything good.

He didn't look embarrassed at just having been rejected. "Okay." He said and they let the subject drop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They met up again the next day and things were normal again. The only difference was he was flirtier with her. She didn't mind it though, because flirting was easy and natural for her. She gave him a hug before she left and he held on a little longer than normal and tried to kiss her again. Again she pulled away just in time. She just shrugged before turning to go back to the castle, and leaving him standing there all alone

She walked down the small, dark passage that led back to the Whomping Willow contemplating her situation with Draco. After he confessed his feelings for her she couldn't get it out of her head. She thought about him twice as much as normal.

Yesterday, Ginny had found herself thinking about him instead of listening in Muggle Studies. She thought about the way he smelled freakishly good and how his eyes looked even more amazing up close, with gold fleck in silver pools of liquid. She couldn't get him out of her head. When he had tried to kiss her that second time she had found it harder to resist. She found her body wanting to give in to it's want for him, but her mind still said no. He wasn't someone she could bring home to her parents; they wouldn't approve of a Malfoy.

She decided that she just needed a few days away from him and it would fix everything. She would get her body in check and it wouldn't let him kiss her if he tried again. She threw herself into her studies over the next few days and tried to stop her brain from imagining herself with Draco. It only worked so well.

They met up a few days before Halloween and as soon as she saw him in person all of her feelings came back. This time when he tried to kiss her she couldn't bring herself to jerk away. But she couldn't let him kiss her. His mouth was so close to hers. She opened her mouth to say something and her lip just brushed against his.

Ginny forgot what she as going to say. It hadn't been a kiss but it still made her heart pound and her breath catch. She was sure he noticed. Before anything else happened she backed away and headed back to the castle.

She spent the entire way back convincing her self that she wasn't in love with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Halloween was three days later, and the morning of Ginny received an owl from Draco renewing the dinner offer. She didn't reply. She sat staring vacantly at his beautiful loopy handwriting. She couldn't bring her self to reject him again. Honestly she didn't want to reject him anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to say yes.

He was completely wrong for her. All they did was fight and they hardly ever got along. Their families hated each other; it just wasn't smart. She told these things to her self all day and tried to forget how good his arms had felt around her. She had felt safe in his arms, like nothing could harm her. She spent all day not remembering the way his hair fell in his face.

Ginny trudged through her classes that day spending the time in between classes and the feast reading a book in her dorm. She was actively not thinking of what it would be like to kiss Draco. Her roommates left her alone and didn't ask questions. When the clock finally hit six she decided it was time to get ready. The feast was supposed to start at six thirty. Ginny tried to take a long time getting ready, but it wasn't working out that well. Years of not being a morning person had taught her to get ready quickly.

She still had twenty minutes to kill before the feast, and she had already finished both her homework and her book. She spent five minutes pacing and feeling sorry for Draco. It was her fault that he was probably sitting in his apartment all by himself with nothing to do.

She looked at her self in the mirror and after gave herself a once over. Her hair was neatly pulled back into ponytail, and her school robes looked fresh and clean. That's when she snapped. She was sick of denying both herself and him. She wanted to run to him and kiss him with everything she had. She decided right then to skip the feast and go find Draco. She changed into her Muggle clothing, jeans and a simple t-shirt and made her way through the passage under the Whomping Willow. As soon as she cleared Hogwarts grounds she Apparated.

She knew which apartment Draco lived in because there was only one Wizarding building near the Muggle town where he worked. She Apparated into the front entrance, knowing she would probably get hell for not having her Apparation license later.

She landed right outside the building. It was a newer complex, built in more of a Muggle style so it would fit in. The walls were made out of some Muggle material that looked very uneven. She looked up at three story building and decided she should probably get to work. She had no idea what apartment he was in so she started trick-or-treating with all of the little children. In the Wizarding world kids only trick-or-treated before they went to Hogwarts.

She made her way through the first floor without any sign of him. The people were not so happy to see a grown up witch trying to get candy like she was still eight. After being yelled at three times, refused nine times, and had the door slammed in her face too many times to count, she finally came upon Draco's apartment.

It was the fifth apartment on the third floor. Ginny was sure she looked like crap when he opened the door, but she focused on the task in front of her. He raised his eyebrows at her in surprise.

"Trick-or-treat," she said as cheerfully as she could muster. When she saw him her heart started beating crazy fast and her mind went on overdrive.

"What are you? You have to have a costume to get candy," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'm a Muggle, and I don't want candy." She was completely serious now. There were a few kids waiting behind her that were starting to become impatient.

"Well then what do you want? I only have candy." He looked at her expectantly.

Ginny stepped closer to him. She reached her arms around his neck and brought her lips inches away from his. "I want you," she whispered. She kissed him with everything she had, but then some kid yelled "gross!" and ruined the moment. They both turned to glare at the little boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Christmas

"Ginny you are not bringing that scum over to this house!"

"Mum! He is not scum, he is my boyfriend and you will just have to deal."

"Fine, I will hold my tongue, but I can not say the same for you're brothers," said Molly before heading to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

Ginny turned to face the rest of her unhappy family. She was greeted by five angry brothers and Harry. Ron was the next one to speak.

"You can't let a former Death Eater into this house! He hates all of us and especially Hermione! I won't let my wife be insulted, especially in her current state!"

From across the room, where she was talking to Angelina who was also pregnant, Hermione yelled, "Leave me out of this!" She looked threatening even though she was seven months pregnant.

"Sorry honey!" Ron yelled back before stepping away and letting someone else take the floor.

George just shook his head in anger, but didn't speak in fear of getting on Angelina's bad side. Bill and Charlie were both angry that she was dating a Malfoy, but other than that didn't have any real problem with it.

Harry was the one who really freaked out. "You can not date a Death Eater! He is just trying to take advantage of you! If you let him in here he will kill us all! It is all a trap to get us all dead. He hates me and he would do anything to get rid of me. He's just using you Ginny! Why can't you just realize that? He just wants to see us all dead for killing Voldemort!"

Ginny just rolled her eyes at Harry. She addressed everyone in the room as soon as Harry finished his rant. "Okay, Draco is coming here whether you like it or not. You WILL be nice to him, and you all better behave." She looked pointedly at all of the boys. "He is not a Death Eater and he is not out to kill us all. If any of you accuse him of being so you will have to deal with me."

They all cowered slightly when she pointed her wand at them. The girls in the back ignored her completely. They trusted Ginny enough to pick who she wanted to be with. Her father had been hiding in the kitchen all day. He was alright with Draco coming but he wasn't happy that he was dating his one and only daughter. She could hear her mother banging around with the pots and pans. She would get used to Draco in time. They all would.

The door bell rang. That had to be Draco. Ginny gave them all one last warning glare and then left to go answer the door. She ushered him in, apologised for her family in advance, and then wished him luck. He was going to meet her brothers first.

The End


End file.
